


It returns!

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Kaito said no homo okay, M/M, The ass eaters return!, how tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake





	It returns!

"I finally eaten some Ass!" Ouma turns his head, Rantaro gives Kaito the 'What?' look

"So eating ass is a new thing now?" Amami chuckle, Kaito sits with them "Ouma said he ate (y/n) ass so luckly my sidekick accept my request"

Amami choke and cough, Ouma frown "WHAT THE FUCK?! KAITO YOU ARE STUPID!" he said, Kaito frown back at Ouma "WHAT YOU SAID IT YOURSELF!"

"OF COURSE I WOULD EAT (Y/N) ASS SHES THE PERFECT THING IN WORLD!" 

"SHUSH!" Tojo hit Ouma on the head "Im sorry to bother you guys but keep it down, No shouting" she hits Kaito on his head, Rantaro wave it.

Soon Tojo walk away; Kaito and Ouma argued about this, Rantaro shake his head and stop them "Okay okay where is Saihara, Kaito?"

Kaito thinks and stands up "I think he is still in my room"  
Rantaro eyes widen "Wait...You only....Did you you two fuck around?"

"Eh?! NO NO I only ate his ass no more" 

The door open, seeing Saihara rubbing his back and mumble words, he was stop by Kiibobwho looks kinda worried  
"Saihara are you okay?" Kiibo looking at his state, Saihara flash a smile "Yeah im fine" 

Kiibo kinda scan him "You have a bite mark on your neck, I can see it clearly"  
Ouma and Rantaro look at Kaito who is whistling away with arm behind his head and see Ouma and Rantaro with the look "What i said i only ate his ass"

Ouma grab him by the arm and shake him "YOU DID MORE THAT KIIBO SCAN THE FUCK OUT OF HIM!!!" 

"WHAT? thats just a white lie" 

"Hicky! Thats what Amami leaves on me!"   
Okay now Kaito and Ouma stare at Amami "I have no idea what Kiibo is talking about, Its fake" He wave it off again, Kiibo print a picture and show it to Saihara, You walk in and "Haha nice hicky Ouma is a ass for leaving 10 of those" 

Okay the boyfriend grab their lovers  
Ouma put you over his shoulder  
Kiibo was being lifted by Amami  
And Saihara over Kaito shoulder   
They say their goodbyes and never speak of ass eating again.


End file.
